


faux pas

by vlasdygoth



Series: pas de trois [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlasdygoth/pseuds/vlasdygoth
Summary: (Jacobi does not make an appearance but he is talked about in length and Kepler's attraction to him is a big focus in this)Warren Kepler makes a mistake. Mr. Cutter is not one to let mistakes fly by.





	

It always ends like this. Cutter’s foot teases along the inside of Kepler’s at dinner, they make it back to Kepler’s with minimal touching, and the minute they make it in the door they’re on each other, no holds barred.

Cutter rests himself on top of Kepler’s hips, grinding down with Kepler inside of him, eliciting groans of pleasure and regret. Kepler has one hand in a white-knuckled grip where Cutter’s hip ends and his thigh begins, leaving divots that will surely bruise. His other hand curls into the sheets below him, his eyes screwed shut so he doesn’t have to look at Cutter above him.

Even though he can hear Cutter mumbling dirty talk that makes him feel filthy in more ways than one, Kepler's mind flits to another place, another person. The thought of Cutter’s dark hair is replaced with Jacobi’s messy black undercut, Cutter’s sharp eyes replaced with the fantasy of Jacobi’s hazy ones.

Kepler moans as Cutter pulls himself nearly off his dick and sinks back down in one fluid motion. Kepler’s tongue catches on a name before it can fully escape his mouth.

Cutter grinds to a halt, and Kepler peels open his eyes, thinking that he’s finished. He comes face to face with Cutter’s raised eyebrow.

“What was that?” Cutter asks.

Kepler knows better than to play dumb. He does anyways. “What was what?” He punctuates the sentence with a halfhearted thrust that causes Cutter to shift on top of his hips.

“Who are you thinking about?” Cutter starts to move again, a slow grind that causes Kepler to sink back onto the mattress with a gasp.

“You,” he groans, canting his hips up again.

Cutter laughs, and a ball of frigid iron sinks itself into Kepler’s abdomen. “No, I don’t think that’s right. Hm. I don’t think it couldn’t have been Rachel,” he postulates. He pulls himself up halfway with the strength of his thighs before sinking back down again. Kepler makes a face between disgust and desperation.

“I hate to break it to you but I don’t think she’s interested.” Cutter tilts his head to the side, scanning Kepler for any sort of clue. Kepler shakes his head at that one.

“No. No, it was you, it was you, sir, Cutter, Marcus,” he groans. The hand that’s twisted in the sheets starts to claw at Cutter’s thigh.

“We both know _that’s_ not true.” Cutter laughs. He pulls up again, higher this time. “Was it Lorenzo? I know you’ve got a soft spot for our favorite scotsman.”

He comes down hard with a gasp, and Kepler snaps his hips up to meet him. “But… oh... it’s not as much of a soft spot as you have for _Daniel,_ is it?”

Cutter grinds down again, hard and slow. Kepler’s moan is accentuated by the pain of Cutter raking his nails down his torso.

“Is that it? Would you rather be fucking Mr. Jacobi right now?” A wave of shame and jealousy surges through Kepler’s chest at the sound of Cutter saying the name. He swallows hard and says nothing. He shuts his eyes again.

“Is he good to you, Warren? Does he _beg_ for it?” Kepler doesn’t have to see the smile on Cutter’s face to know it’s there. Cutter brings himself almost entirely off Kepler’s dick before slamming himself back down, eliciting a noise from both of them.

“He wants to please you, doesn’t he? I bet he’d be so sweet to you, he would never want to tell you no. He’d let you do _anything_ to him and he’d _moan_ and _sigh_ and _love you_ for it. Is that what you want, Warren? Do you want to ruin him and break him and piece him back together again while he begs for it?” Cutter laughs, digging his nails into Kepler’s flesh and pulling. He starts to move again, falling into a steady rhythm. “I can’t say I blame you, Warren, that is _quite_ the picture. Maybe you should invite him next time. Spread him open for the both of us to use.”

Kepler chokes back a phrase he’s not sure what as he snaps his hips up into Cutter a final time, his hands twisting and grabbing at anything that they can get a hold of as he cums.

Cutter rides it out, touches himself as Kepler whites out for a too brief moment. He isn’t quick to move away while Kepler starts to go soft inside him. He finishes in his hand, spilling over onto Kepler’s stomach with a breathy moan. They breathe together for a minute.

Cutter locks eyes with Kepler. He smiles and pulls away.

“I hope you take what I just said to heart, Warren,” he says, sliding off the end of the bed to stand. “I look forwards to hearing Mr. Jacobi’s response.”


End file.
